Winchester Moore
by Ravenclawdiadem16
Summary: Sam Winchester wanted a normal life away from the supernatural with a law degree from Stanford and one Jessica Moore. When he ends up in the hospital, Jess calls his big brother Dean and his two lives are about to collide. AU to Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I should be working on my Charmed fanfiction I know I just haven't had a lot of time (I got a job and I'm a full time high school student.) I've recently gotten back into supernatural more specifically Sam/Jess pairing and pre series/Stanford era. Of course I would've loved to see Jess and Dean interact on the actual show for more than one scene but fanfiction is the next best thing. Also I'm Canadian so if I get any American things/phrases wrong I apologize in advanced. Also I have a question that I'm going to put in every authors note to try to get to know my readers. This chapters is who is your OTP. I mean THE ship that stands out from all the rest. Any fandom. Come on review. I love reviews. Supernatural is mine. In an alternate reality. Not this one. That's my disclaimer. AU to Pilot**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Sam has quirks. Don't get me wrong everyone has something weird about them but Sam's is another level of crazy altogether.

Like how he seems to run off 4 hrs of sleep most night and is perfectly fine. How he never stands with his back to an exit and always analysis every room with a panicked look, he works out religiously (not complaining about that one he's not bad on the eyes) and how even though he is 6 feet 3 inches tall he moves around silently and gracefully.

Plus the salt. Hiding salt under carpets by doorways and windowsills. I looked it up one day it's to ward off ghosts. Superstitious much?

The biggest one though is how his family never calls even though his brother (Dean I think?) and him were really close. Of course Sam never talks about anything pre Stanford. Except for one night.

 _It was a chilly November in California of 04. Halloween was 2 days ago and everyone either didn't show up or showed up hungover to classes on Monday as Halloween fell on a Sunday._

 _Sam and I had moved in together several months prior and had been going out for a few months before that. Everyone told me I was too young and we were rushing but I knew deep down I loved Sam._

 _He was my, at the risk of sounding like a stupid blonde girl stereotype, everything. He always knew what I needed wither it was to let me rant, play devil's advocate, to hold me close, leave me alone, he just knew._

 _He hated everything to do with partying/drinking so imagine my surprise when he showed up totally smashed back at our apartment with a black eye._

 _I jumped off the sofa and put my arm around him "Oh My God what happened?" I exclaimed leading him to the bed to let him sleep it off._

 _"_ _Just a fight, you should see the other guy" he slurred._

 _Normally my Sammy wouldn't hurt anyone, the concept of that was mind baffling, but when he said that, the dangerous look in his eye that looked out of place and so unSam like I believed him that he got out of the fight better._

 _I couldn't really get mad at him because this is the first time he's ever shown up drunk and it would be hypocritical of me if I did._

 _I was putting him under the covers and joined him when he started rambling._

 _"_ _Dean was a great big brother" he said his eyes look faraway and voice all dreamy. That startled me. Sam had been so tight lipped about his past. I knew he had a brother but I didn't know if he was younger or older. I'm guessing older as the "big brother"._

 _"_ _He always watched me. Always had my back. When my dad was drinking or hunting Dean was always there. Dad was so rude you know?" He asked._

 _"_ _um yeah" I answered even though I had never met this elusive John Winchester._

 _"_ _I mean me and Dean were raised like soldiers like he was. Did you know he was a Marianne?"_

 _I did not know that but without waiting for me to answer he went on "you know when I told him I was scared of the thing under my bed he handed me a shotgun. I was 9 at the time."_

 _My face blanched. Who in the hell gives their nine year old a shot gun?_

 _"_ _2 months was the longest I ever stayed anywhere growing up. We always moved around living in motel rooms. After mom died in a fire dad never could stay anywhere. That's why I wanted to come here. Stay grounded, have some normalcy you know? That's what tonight is. The 21st_ _anniversary_ _of her death"_

 _Everything snapped into place. His drunkenness, his hate for Halloween and fires, the longing in his eyes when we visit my brothers._

 _"_ _Dad told me not to come back." He interrupted_ _my musings, "I told him I got a full ride to Stanford. He said son if you walk out that door, don't you ever come back. I looked over at Dean hoping he would tell me he was proud of me or stand up to dad. But nope he did neither. Just sat there and didn't say anything."_

 _That was probably the saddest thing I had ever heard. Every parents dream would be for not having to pay for school. I noticed Sam was fast asleep probably passed out drunk. I barely got any sleep that night and I actually wrote down everything in my diary that he said so I wouldn't forget any of it._

The next morning Sam apologized and we never discussed that night again. I had gotten more out of him in one night then I had in almost a year of dating/living together.

Now he was at the hospital. No one would tell me anything as I wasn't family. My finger hovered over Deans number (I had once swiped it from Sam's phone while he was out.) Before I could talk myself out of it I pressed dial.

He answered on the first ring.

"Who is this? How in the hell did you get this number?" asked a voice on the other end. I was quite shocked how angry he sounded but I just took a deep breath.

"My name is Jessica Moore. I'm Sam's girlfriend. This is Dean Right? Sam's brother?" I got out very rushed as he seemed agitated.

"Sam's girlfriend? Yeah hold on" he stated more as a question then I heard some chattering in the background.

"You've still yet to answer my second question. How'd you get this number. I doubt Sam just handed it out."

"I swiped it. He left his phone sitting out one morning and I quickly went through his contacts and downloaded it just in case. Sam started acting weird a few days ago and I was starting to worry so I was going to call you if it kept happening."

"Ok. Why are you calling me now? Where's Sam?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"That's the thing he is kind of in the hospital."

"Hospital? What the hell happened?

"I don't know. I'm not family so they won't divulge information to me. He's been doing some really weird things the past couple of days like being secretive, more withdrawn, researching tons of old legends, I mean I knew Sam was superstitious but I caught his laptop screen one night and it was bizarre. Then I haven't heard from him since Friday until I get a call from the hospital.""

"Tell me when I get there." He said and hung up. Tell me when I get there? Is he coming here to Stanford?

 **Dean's POV.**

Dad and I just got back to the motel from a hunt. Damn potolergist. I was about to fall asleep when my phone started ringing. I could count on my fingers the amount of people who had my phone number. I was with dad and we just saw Jim and Caleb so that ruled out those 3.

The number was unfamiliar to me I clicked open the phone "Who is this? How in the hell did you get this number?" I asked kind of annoyed kind of pissed off and very confused.

"My name is Jessica Moore. I'm Sam's girlfriend. This is Dean Right? Sam's brother?"

"Sam's Girlfriend?" I asked. What the hell would someone from Sammy's life be doing calling me.

"Sam?" I heard dad ask. "Yeah hold on" I told this Jessica person.

"yeah this girl is calling me and she is saying she is Sam's girlfriend from Stanford." I told dad. I saw him look confused.

"Why is she calling you?" Dad asked.

"No idea. She hasn't said."

"Find out what she wants"

"Yes sir."

"You've still yet to answer my second question. How'd you get this number. I doubt Sam just handed it out."

"I swiped it. He left his phone sitting out one morning and I quickly went through his contacts and downloaded it just in case. Sam started acting weird a few days ago and I was starting to worry so I was going to call you if it kept happening."

"Ok. Why are you calling me now? Where's Sam?" I asked in a resigned voice. I hadn't gotten much sleep with this damn case and I don't need the ramblings of a girl.

"That's the thing he is kind of in the hospital."

"Hospital? What the hell happened?" I had asked her.

"I don't know. I'm not family so they won't divulge information to me. He's been doing some really weird things the past couple of days like being secretive, more withdrawn, researching tons of old legends, I mean I knew Sam was superstitious but I caught his laptop screen one night and it was bizarre. Then I haven't heard from him since Friday until I get a call from the hospital."

I could feel my heart beating. Damn it Sammy. He probably went on a hunt alone. This was all too much. I had to see Sam.

"Tell me the rest when I get there." I ended the call and was about to start packing when I saw dad giving me the look.

"Sam's in the hospital. His girlfriend says he was looking at old myths then just disappeared. Now he ended up in the hospital. Dad I think he was working on a case."

"Case? I thought he left that all behind when he went to be 'normal.'" I could hear the sarcasm that was implied.

"I'm going. If this is a case then there are innocents at stake. Are you coming with me?"

"No. Sam walked out on this family. I'm not going. When Sam tells you to leave like he just left us then call me."

I walked out of that room without another word. I literally drove all night and had already been up the night before on the hunt. We were already in California so it took me a few hours. I ran into the hospital and demanded at the front desk to tell me about Sam Winchester.

Usually I would charm over them but I had been up over 36 hours and my mind was on Sam. My game was off.

"Sam?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw swollen eyes on a blonde that seemed to be accessing me. "Are you Dean?"

Recognition trailed into my eyes. "Jessica I presume. I got to tell you, you are way out of my brother's league" I said only half-heatedly.

"I'm Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 **Hey Everyone I would like to thank those that favorited/followed my stories and also for the review. I said I was going to ask one question in each chapter. My last chapters question was who is your OTP? I mean THE ship that stands out from all the rest. Any fandom. Mine is Amy and Ty from Heartland. This chapters question is on Supernatural who is your favorite character either dead or alive? Mine is Charlie Bradbury.**

"Sam?" I asked to the guy at the counter. He turned and I asked him "Are you Dean?"

Something in his mood seemed to shift. "Jessica I presume. I got to tell you, you are way out of my brother's league" He commented but it didn't seem to be 100%. Like he was just going through the motions.

"I'm Dean."

I just kind of stood there shocked for a second. Dean was actually here. Dean was here. Like in front of me.

He was tall. Shorter then Sammy but then again who isn't. He and Sam looked nothing alike. First he was very filed out where as Sam was more lanky. Dean had green eyes and Sam's eyes are hazel. Sam's hair was black where Deans looked like a light brown. Plus he looked like crap. Hair dishevelled, running off of caffeine if that coffee in his hand and bags under his eyes are any indication

"Family of Sam Winchester" we heard behind us and twirled around looking at the doctor.

He shook his hand "Hi I'm Dean Winchester Sam's brother. Now what the hell happened to Sammy" I heard him say.

Sammy. No one was ever allowed to call Sam Sammy. He'd push them off, tell them it's Sam got very annoyed. I guess it reminded him to much of Dean.

"Let's go into my office" he said eyeing me. God this no talking to anyone outside family is really annoying.

He gave me a subtle nod and followed the doctor into his office.

For the first time since the accident my mind was not on Sam even a little bit. It was solely on Dean Winchester.

I wasn't sure he would actually show up. I didn't think he would. He hasn't seen his brother in years and now he came, drove all night by the looks of it. Maybe staying up on four hours of sleep is a family trait and not specified too Sam.

Dean walked back in looking dejected.

"What happened? What did the doctor say?" I demanded of him.

"Sam went through a window possibly thrown, and it looked like he was strangled. He's in a medically induced comma as they needed to operate on him and also to relax him. He was hysterical when they brought him in"

I hugged Dean and broke down crying. His arm was kind of awkwardly around me. Sam was in a coma. Holy shit. This was all just too much.

We stayed like that for a bit until I managed to compose myself.

"You look like crap" I told him bluntly. "Here's the keys to my and Sammy's apartment." I told him as I got them out of my bag "I'll text you the address. Go to the guest bedroom and get some sleep. You're not going to be any good to Sam if you're a zombie."

I told him that last part because I could see him starting to reject and saying it was for Sammy seemed like a good move, "I'll call you if anything changes." I said with finality as if daring him to argue. He looked like he wanted to but thought better of it and took the keys and left without another word.

I sat down in the waiting room with some crap coffee they serve at the hospitals cafeteria and just took some time to absorb the day's events. I hadn't even seen Sam since Friday now he's in the hospital. His brother (who I've heard Sam mentioned like three times in the years I have known him) is now sleeping in my guest room and no sign of Sam's father. She will have to ask Dean about that tomorrow.

I had not heard the nurse walk up until she tapped my arm. "Visiting hours are over. They start tomorrow at 7 AM" she told me. I took a look around at the blue chipped paint and cracked chair I'd been sitting in for hours. I was the last one there and I went home, grabbed leftovers and was going to head to my room when I turned to the guest bedroom.

I opened the door but Dean was passed out sleeping, didn't even change from his clothes. I went to my bed and set my alarm. I wanted to go visit Sam tomorrow but it was Monday and I had a seven am class. I would in the afternoon tomorrow as I only had morning classes on Monday.

 **DEAN'S POV.**

I woke up disoriented and confused. I was not in a motel. Did I score last night? I think as it's all kind of foggy. I get up and take a walk until I see a picture of Sam and a blonde hanging on the wall. Everything come's rushing back. Jessica, the maybe hunt, Sam in a coma. That thought woke me up. I'd been concerned about it (and almost ripped the docs head off) but I was too tired to really let it sink in.

I run to the other bedroom but no one's there. I run to the kitchen and see a note on the counter.

 **Dear Dean:**

 **I had classes this morning and had to go. There was no change in Sam since you left and I was there to closing. Visiting hours start at 7:00 AM the same time my class does. I'll get to the hospital around 1:00 PM. Help yourself to whatever food, clothes, a shower perhaps. It was nice to meet you yesterday. Jessica.**

I look at the clock and realise its 6:45 in the morning. I left the hospital at noon the day before. I had slept for a good 16 hours. That guest bed was a lot comfier then motel beds I'll give them that. I grabbed some food from their fridge, got changed and got to the hospital at 7:15. The waiting room was empty but I saw that doctor again.

"Hey has anything changed?" I asked.

He turned to me "Sam's family right?" at my nod he continued "No change so far. Would you like to see him?" he asked.

I nodded and we started walking towards his room. I looked around the hall until I saw the doctor stop and go into, one of the rooms,

I walked into his room and my breath caught. He was so pale. Other than that he looked like he was sleeping. Really awkwardly as the bed wasn't big enough to accommodate him. There was a big breathing tube attached to him with a monitor next to his bed. I sat down next to him thinking over the last time I saw him.

 _It was late July. "Hey dad, Dean can I talk to you for a sec?" Sam asked walking in the cheap motel we were staying in holding 3 coffees. We all sat down as this seemed serious. Taking a sip of my coffee I saw the sweat on Sammy's face. He was nervous._

 _"_ _So, I applied to Stanford university" he practically blurts out._

 _"_ _Stanford?" dad asked using his you better be kidding me voice._

 _"_ _Yes sir" Sam replied out of habit, shifting his coffee from one hand to the other, "I applied and got accepted."_

 _I wished I could've said I was surprised but Sammy never liked the life we lived and he always was such a nerd. Actually I really should have seen this coming if were being honest._

 _"_ _Don't worry about the money" Sam said. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I missed half the conversation. Tuning back in "They gave me a full scholarship."_

 _I was kind of proud of Sammy but pissed at the same time. He was leaving me._

 _"_ _So what? Get a degree, find a wife, have a white picket fence, live the apple pie life?" My dad asked in his most dangerous voice._

 _"_ _Maybe. What's so wrong with that? I want to be normal. Safe"_

 _"_ _SAFE? So what just because you want to get out doesn't mean they will let you? You're just going to drop your guard?" John was full on yelling and he stood up, the chair sliding back against the wood._

 _"_ _Of course I wouldn't drop my guard. I'll be normal not stupid. You think mom would have wanted this for us? The way we were raised, cheap motels, the gun training?" Sam said._

 _Uh-oh. Sam knew better then to bring up mom. This was going to deaerate from bad to worse in a manner of seconds._

 _"_ _Everything I've ever done is to keep you safe. You can't, I won't let you."_

 _"_ _You don't have a choice. I'm 18 and can make my own decisions."_

 _Dad's face was red. Madder than I've ever seen him. "You walk out that door"_

 _But Sam interrupted him "What? If I go then what Dad?"_

 _"_ _If you go then don't ever come back." I just stared at him. I can't believe he just said that to Sam._

 _Sam didn't say anything but he just walked right out of the door. I kept expecting him to cool off and come back but he never did._

Now he was lying in a comma because of a possible hunt. "Come on Sammy. You can wake up. Want to tell me about how you're the best in your class? Or maybe about that intelligent beautiful blonde that somehow fell for you? What did you do? Find a witch and have her cast a spell on Jessica?" I saw his hands twitch but it didn't happen again. I thought I might have imagined it.

I sat there lost in my own memories until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit and turned to see Jessica standing there.

"Hey Jess" I said as she sat on the chair on the opposite side I was.

"Hey, my class let out a bit early so I raced over here."

It was an awkward silence but I wanted to know more about Stanford Sam.

"So" I was about to ask her a question when Sam started coughing out his lungs. "Nurse, Doctor" I yelled out not knowing what was happening.

The doctor ushered me and Jess out of the room and we both stood tensely by the door waiting for news.

 **Merry Christmas (or other holiday you celebrate) and Happy New Year to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _OK the directors made a mistake as Dean States "Every day for two years with Dad, while you were going to pep rallies." Whereas five episodes later Dean states_** **_"So this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?" While Kripke explained how they meant Sam to be 20 in the pilot but then later changed it to 22 and didn't change Dean's line. I'm going to go with Sam is in his fourth year as I have no idea how the American Education system for colleges works. Also Sam States he's lied to Jessica for a year and a half so that gives me a better timeline of when Jess met Sam. I'm going to say this fic takes place in early September of 2005 as there is no timeline to when John disappeared. That means Sam started Stanford in the 2002-2003 school year and met Jessica in early 2004._**

We stood outside for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. Neither of us talking just standing tensely next to each other. The nurses and doctors filed out of his room only Sam's doctor staying behind. "He's awake. You can go see him but there's something you should know first" He said and took a deep breath "Sam has a form of amnesia." the doctor told us.

"What?" I heard Dean exclaim and I just stood there shell shocked. "What do you mean, he can't remember the accident?" Dean had asked.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes that is part of it. The other part is when I asked him what year he thought it was." The doctor seemed to be hesitating.

"Spit it out doc" Dean seemed to be losing patience.

"When I asked him what year it was, he said 2001." My heart practically stopped "He's missing the last four years or so of his life."

"No you don't understand. We met in 2003 so if he doesn't remember that then…" I trailed off not able to conceive the notion. Sam doesn't remember me. That's what that meant.

"He has asked" the doctor started pulling me out of my mini panic session "that you go in and talk with him before he answers any of my questions" he told Dean. "Also he asked for your father do you know where he is or when he'll be coming?" the doctor has asked.

"Um he's out of cell range" from what Sam has told me I find that unlikely "but I left him a message" Dean had said the walk through to Sam's room and shut the door. Just like that. I wanted to go in but Sam won't remember me so I head back to the visitors room. For now.

 **Dean's POV**

I walked in to Sammy's room and locked the door.

"Oh thank god Dean. What's our cover? They know my real name. Is this bad?" I looked at Sam realizing 2001. This would be his 18 year old self before he got accepted to Stanford. I had to adjust accordingly.

"Sam, there's no easy way to say this, it's not 2001" I told him with an internal wince.

"Oh my god. How long have I been unconscious? Has it really been over a year?" he asked and I realized he misunderstood me, he thought he got knocked unconscious in 2001.

"Sammy you've only been unconscious for a few days"

"How is that possible?"

"Because there was a whole chunk of time that you blocked out after 2001 till you got knocked out."

"So what year is it?"

It's 2005" I said and waited for the backlash.

"WHAT" he screamed. Yup there it is.


End file.
